I kissed a girl
by Niennaju
Summary: Et si il y avait plus dans la relation Kate et Lanie que ce qu'on veut bien nous dire? Ma version d'une scène pré-série.


**Hello! Bon, je vous explique: oui, cet OS est bien de moi. (oui oui, j'ai décidé de vous infliger encore la torture de mon style au lieu de traduire WPIC, navrée ^^'). L'histoire provient de quelque chose dont je reste persuadée, et avant de crier à l'OOC, permettez moi de vous exposer mes raisons d'y croire: on sait tous que Kate a eu une période "wild child" à l'université, et que Lanie et Kate ont l'air de se connaître depuis longtemps (vu que Lanie lui parle de sa "prom dress" dans la saison 1). Je suis donc persuadée qu'un jour, elles se sont embrassées, sans que ça aille plus loin. Vous pouvez ne pas penser pareil, bien sûr, mais de mon point de vue, ce n'est pas tellement OOC. Voilà voilà. Comme toujours, les reviews sont ma nourriture, la crème sur mon café, le soleil de mes nuits et la lune de mes jours, donc s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de reviewer^^**

**Disclaimer: OUI, J'AI CASTLE!... en DVD et en poster, ça compte?**

* * *

**I kissed a girl**

* * *

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, doesn't mean that I'm in love tonight. –_ Katy Perry

* * *

C'était un soir paisible au Old Haunt. Castle et Beckett étaient partis célébrer la fin de leur enquête autour d'un verre en compagnie de Lanie et Esposito, Ryan et Jenny étant allés dîner chez les parents de cette dernière. Les conversations et les éclats de rire allaient bon train dans la joyeuse bande, et chacun avait suffisamment bu pour être plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Castle profita de ce moment pour proposer un jeu d'action ou vérité. Sa proposition fut accueillie par des éclats de rire, mais personne ne dit non pour autant. Percevant cela comme une approbation, il se tourna vers sa petite amie.

-Alors, Kate… Action ou vérité ?  
-Mmmh… parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à faire quelque chose d'embarrassant, je vais dire vérité.  
-Oho… on a peur d'un petit peu… d'action, Détective ?  
-Il me semble t'avoir déjà prouvé que « action » était un grand ami à moi, Castle, répondit Kate d'une voix suggestive. Alors maintenant, pose-moi cette question.  
-Très bien, très bien… As-tu déjà embrassé une fille ?

Kate sourit et échangea un regard de connivence avec Lanie. La policière fit un petit signe de tête, comme pour demander une permission à sa meilleure amie. Remarquant le manège entre les deux femmes, Esposito intervint.

-Quoi, vous deux ?

Lanie lui jeta un petit coup d'œil allumeur en disant :

-Eh bien…  
-Nan nan nan nan. Sérieux ? Beckett et toi ? Comment… comment c'est arrivé ?

Les deux garçons avaient l'air plutôt intéressés désormais et les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, fières de leur effet.

-Est-ce qu'on leur raconte ? demanda Kate à Lanie d'une voix sensuelle.  
-OUI ! répondirent en chœur l'écrivain et l'Hispanique.

* * *

C'était le début des années 2000. La jeune Katherine Houghton Beckett venait d'être transférée de Stanford à la NYU et, tout en appliquant méthodiquement son mascara sur ses longs cils, se demandait encore comment elle avait pu laisser Maddie la convaincre.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que sa mère était morte et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne lui manque affreusement, le trou dans son cœur encore béant, la blessure pas encore cicatrisée. Mais elle avait décidé de remonter la pente et d'être forte, pour finir ses études, entrer à l'académie de police et attraper le salaud derrière tout cela. Et son thérapeute lui avait suggéré qu'un des meilleurs moyens pour arriver à faire son deuil était de mener la vie normale d'une étudiante de vingt ans à la NYU.

C'est pourquoi la jeune femme avait accepté de sortir ce soir-là, avec Madison, qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle l'avait aidée pour son devoir d'économie, et Lanie Parish, une jeune Afro-américaine rencontrée en cours de sciences et dont elle appréciait l'humour et la répartie.

-Becks ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

La voix plaintive de Madison à travers la porte de la salle de bain la tira de ses pensées. Elle finit rapidement de se maquiller et sortit, attrapant son sac à main et ses talons au passage.

-Voilà, voilà, je suis prête !

Madison l'attendait dans le salon de son minuscule appartement, déjà vêtue d'une courte robe rouge mettant en valeur ses courbes avantageuses. Quand son amie la rejoignit, elle étudia sérieusement la robe noire moulante et le maquillage artistiquement appliqué qui donnait à la brune des yeux de biche et soupira.

-Franchement, Kate, si je n'étais pas ton amie, je pourrais tomber amoureuse de toi.  
-Hum, oui, bon… A quelle heure Lanie nous rejoint ? demanda Kate en rougissant au commentaire de son amie.  
-Elle nous attend déjà là-bas, alors ramène tes fesses, répondit Madison en l'attrapant par le poignet et en la traînant hors de l'appartement.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elles étaient arrivées en face du gymnase de l'université, d'où s'échappaient les basses vibrantes d'une quelconque chanson à la mode. En tendant un peu plus l'oreille, on pouvait reconnaître _It's My Life_, de Bon Jovi.

Lanie les accueillit avec des cris de joie avant de leur donner une bière. Légalement, Kate n'avait pas le droit de boire, mais franchement, elle n'allait pas s'en soucier, et ce n'était certainement pas son père qui allait lui dire quoique ce soit. A l'heure qu'il était, il devait probablement être ivre mort sur son canapé, blâmant la Terre entière pour la mort de sa femme.

Kate secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées et se concentra sur la fête. Musique forte, alcool et couples d'un soir s'embrassant dans un coin. Elle sourit en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. Cette soirée n'était pas différente de celles qu'elle avait connues à Stanford. Les jeunes Américains étaient partout les mêmes.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une main qui lui tirait le bras avec insistance et découvrit Lanie, qui lui faisait de grands gestes pour l'inviter à danser avec elle sur _Oops !... I did it again _de Britney Spears. Elle éclata de rire et suivit son amie sur la piste de danse. Madison avait disparu, certainement en quête d'une conquête d'un soir.

Elle fut étonnée en découvrant les talents de danseuse de la petite métisse, qui bougeait son corps comme une diablesse, chaque geste empreint d'une sensualité brute et hypnotisante, accentuée par les reflets soyeux sur la robe bleu nuit qui épousait chacune des formes généreuses de son amie. C'était peut-être un effet secondaire de l'alcool qui commençait à courir dans ses veines, mais elle sentit un étrange sentiment au creux de son ventre… sentiment qui fut rapidement oublié quand Lanie la regarda en riant joyeusement, ses yeux noisette pétillants de vitalité. Elle l'accompagna dans son rire et elles dansèrent chanson après chanson, ne s'arrêtant que pour se resservir des verres.

* * *

Environ deux heures et une dizaine de verres plus tard, Madison avait miraculeusement réapparu (et son soutien-gorge mystérieusement disparu), et les trois filles étaient sorties prendre l'air en compagnie d'autres étudiantes rencontrées pendant la soirée. Elles discutaient de choses et d'autres - du film sorti la semaine précédente avec Tom Cruise, des garçons qu'elles trouvaient mignons, et des anciens, actuels et futurs petits amis. Madison se tourna vers Kate et lui demanda :

-Au fait, comment ça va avec Sean ?  
-Sean ? Sean Thompson ?  
-Ouais, le grunge avec qui tu sortais…  
-Oh, je l'ai largué avant de revenir à New York. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de la mort de Kurt Cobain, tu sais…  
-Ouais enfin, ça fait six ans quand même… et comment il l'a pris ?  
-Tu sais, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il s'en soit aperçu, il était perpétuellement défoncé ces derniers temps, à croire qu'il essayait de suivre les pas de son idole…

Une vague d'éclats de rire accueillit son dernier commentaire et, à ce moment-là, l'une des filles, Hayley (ou alors était-ce Mélissa ?), trébucha sur une bouteille de Téquila vide. Une lumière éclaira son regard, par ailleurs aussi vide que pouvait l'être celui d'une personne alcoolisée, et elle la ramassa en proposant un jeu de la bouteille.

Les filles présentes se jetèrent des coups d'œil rapides avant d'accepter avec un sourire. Kate se proposa pour commencer et fit tourner la bouteille, qui s'arrêta devant… Lanie. La jeune Afro-américaine leva un sourcil séducteur puis s'avança au centre du cercle formé par la joyeuse bande.

Kate se sentit soudain hésitante. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Embrasser une fille, ce n'était pas une sentence de mort non plus. Et puis, Lanie était quand même très attirante, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Quelqu'un la poussa soudainement dans la direction de Lanie, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle planta brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une huée se fit entendre et une séduisante blonde, Jennifer (ou alors Brittany ?) siffla moqueusement :

-Allez, Kate ! C'était pas un vrai baiser ça ! On veut un _french kis__s_, nous !

Les deux amies se regardèrent dans les yeux alors que les autres filles scandaient « un _french kiss ! » _en rythme et, soudainement, la seule chose que Kate entendit fut le refrain de _Special K_, la chanson de Placebo qui passait en ce moment même sur la sono de la fête.

_No hesitation, no delay  
You come on just like special K  
Just like I swallowed half my stash  
I never ever want to crash  
No hesitation, no delay  
You come on just like special K_

Et avec ça, toute hésitation fut envolée. Elle attrapa Lanie par les épaules et sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne. Bientôt, leurs langues furent de la partie. En fait, en fermant les yeux, Kate pouvait facilement oublier qu'elle était en train d'embrasser l'une de ses amies les plus proches, surtout que Lanie embrassait vraiment bien. Elle avait le goût d'alcool et de quelque chose de plus musqué qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Vraiment, c'était exactement pareil que d'embrasser un garçon. Sauf que le gémissement qui s'échappa de la métisse n'avait rien de masculin.

C'est ce qui poussa Kate à mettre fin au baiser. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, pantelantes, les yeux émeraude de l'une ne quittant pas le brun chocolat de l'autre pendant un moment, avant de se tourner pour jauger l'expression de leur public.

Toutes les filles étaient bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, avant d'exploser en une salve d'applaudissements et de hourras. Kate laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se retourner vers Lanie, qui lui offrit un petit sourire avant de lui dire :

-Tu embrasses bien.  
-Oui, on me le dit souvent, rit Kate, avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de la foule de filles en délire.

C'est parfois avec un baiser alcoolisé que les meilleures amitiés commencent.

* * *

Une fois leur histoire finie, les deux femmes regardèrent leur homme respectif. L'un et l'autre les fixaient, bouche grande ouverte, un certain désir se mêlant à l'étonnement sur leurs traits. Kate ne put retenir un petit rire. Les hommes. Parlez-leur de deux femmes en train de s'embrasser, et ils ne peuvent plus garder leurs mains pour eux.

Castle fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et à demander :

-Et… c'est tout ?  
-Comment ça, c'est tout ? demanda la détective.  
-Eh bien, je veux dire… ce n'est pas allé plus loin ?  
-Bien sûr que non. Je veux dire, Lanie a beau embrasser divinement bien…  
-Hey, merci, _girl _!  
-De rien, Lanie. Je disais donc, Lanie a beau super bien embrasser, je reste avant tout attirée par les hommes.

Esposito intervint alors dans la conversation, ses yeux ne quittant pas le médecin légiste une seconde.

-Et vous vous êtes ré-embrassées depuis ?  
-Oh, tu sais, se faire passer pour des lesbiennes pour éconduire un pauvre type trop entreprenant, c'est toujours efficace, répondit négligemment Lanie en haussant les épaules.

A cette réponse, Esposito resta bouche bée, le regard un peu rêveur, parti dans un fantasme qui s'acheva brutalement quand Lanie claqua des doigts juste sous son nez pour le faire réagir.

-Aha… et… vous ne voudriez pas nous faire une petite démonstration, par hasard ? demanda (presque) innocemment Castle.  
-Même pas en rêve, _writer boy _! répondit Kate en éclatant de rire.


End file.
